


Nyquist was into folding

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ducks, Feel-good, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, M/M, Origami, slapping of many webbed feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: an interesting sexcapade on the kitchen bar, in the communal rooms; which is technically forbidden.-Origami frogs do it





	Nyquist was into folding

**Author's Note:**

> NO real frogs were harmed in this story

Tony was eating some breakfast, eating operative word currently he was staring at it. Steve had gone off to go running or something, it had been a harried half assed lie and Tony knew. Steve was terrible at lying He looked at his coffee and hoped it wasn’t a break up or anything like that.

Clint sat down next to him and liberated a bit of Tony’s bacon. Then ate it in the loudest way possible. Tony looked at the elevator as Steve stepped out looking bashful.  
“Uh so I found a place we can meet with the Alchemist, is this okay.”

“Sure,”  
Tony lifted his coffee and focused on drinking that. There was a slapping noise, a jaunty beat and then soon there was more like it had multiplied by twelve. Tony was mid drink and was loath to stop so he relied on Clint’s loud exposition to help.

“You!”  
Was done with a venomous tone, but then it was drowned out by a squeal.  
“Ducklings!”  
Tony looked over his mug to see the Alchemist walking by the bar followed by a dozen baby ducks all chirping and making that slapping noise with their feet against the floor. They all sported ducky diapers, made out of flannel it looked like. Clint was cooing over them, forgetting about the Alchemist entirely.

“Thank you, I would be loathed to part with my brood. Steve offered the pool to them, but I need to clarify if it's a salt system.”  
Tony looked at Steve from the corner of his eye, the super soldier was on the floor playing with some of the ducklings.  
“It's salt, welcome to the tower.”

There was a nod in thanks from the metal face and the other just stood off to the side of the room watching the ducklings like a hawk. Well the morning could be odder that was for certain. Tony finally finished his food and made for his lab. Carefully avoiding any ducklings that got under foot.

He wasn’t very happy about the idea of having a former villain in the tower, but now wasn’t the time to bring that up. Steve was very stubborn, a clash now in front of the company that was the problem was unwise and Tony slunk off to his lab. Mind whirring with ways that could remove the Alchemist from the equation all together.

-

When Tony returned to the kitchen Clint was passed out in the breakfast nook, covered in fuzzy yellow bodies. Steve and the Alchemist were looking over some paper on the table. Steve had the tongue out probably doing something that requires intense focus. He peered around the smaller figure of the Alchemist, they were folding paper it seemed.

There was a paper crane, a box, star, possibly a giraffe, and a frog. Two of each one nearly perfect in the folding method, the other slightly crumpled creased in spots probably not meant to be. Tony noted Steve was in the process of mangling a frog.

He sat in a chair and pulled a sheet of paper and started to fold along, the alchemist made another frog, showing off the smooth creases, and accurate bending that enabled another fold later one more easily. Tony finished his frog, pressing down on the back and removing his hand watching it ‘hop’. Pleased he turned to Steve smiling, Steve’s frog looked like it had been hit by a car. 

Tony traded his frog for Steve’s and named it frogger in his head. Even though Steve wouldn’t get the reference right away he didn’t want him to google it and find out. Find out that it looked like frogger after you lost that game.  
“This one has character.”

Tony patted Steve’s frog even if it didn’t hop. He’ll probably put it on his work desk it would be safer there. Steve looked at Tony’s red frog and made it hop around a bit. Shooting a shy look towards Tony.  
“So it's your turn to pick.”  
“What?”

Steve cupped the frog in his hands, smiling at it.  
“The sexscapapdes, your turn for the request. For the alchemist.”  
“Oh”  
Tony turned to the other in question, who was either looking at Clint, or at the paper in his claw. He frowned they couldn’t keep calling him ‘the alchemist’ the other had stopped really doing much in the villainy sector. Or at least in the wanton destruction and fights with Dr. Strange. He’d been reformed by Steve or maybe that was why Steve was keeping suck close tabs on him.

“I have no idea on this right now; but is there anything we could call you besides ‘the alchemist’?”  
The layered metal head turned towards Tony slowly there was a paper giraffe in the claw. Steve’s giraffe looked more like a capybara to Tony it had no neck.  
“Names hold power, my last name was shortened to Abbie, suppose you could shorten Alchemist, to Alce; I won’t mind being referred to a megafauna it's nice.”

Right Tony wasn’t certain what the other was saying beyond shortening his name to Alce, he could do that. It was better than Misty, or chemmy, all terrible names. Steve pushed over his capybara folding to Tony, looking pleased that it wasn’t as mangled and actually looked like an animal. Perhaps Steve wasn’t to gifted in the three dimensional arts, or at least the folding arts.

“Right, Alce thank you for putting up with our outlandish needs.”  
“It is of no problem, thank you for letting me…’flex’ my powers.”  
The word flex was said oddly as if Alce was uncertain if it was the right word to use. In that moment the other reminded him of Steve. Tony looked down to find more folded monstrosities all from Steve who was folding a cup, and it looked 100% better than the first one.

“I have an idea for you two, if you are willing.”  
Steve perked up, Tony recalled the Tsum affair and squinted at Alce suspicious. The whole thing could go sideways as far as Tony was concerned, they could become bike. Bicycles that were chained together in downtown manhattan, or bismark. How two bicycles would have sex or orgasm was beyond Tony, but then to have someone not him ride Steve, no not likely. 

“Well pitch it, I remember the last one.”  
Tony gave Steve a look, all he got in return was a smile. He’d gone down to marketing and checked out the Captain America Tsum finding the plush’s back end to have a deficient, from the real thing. He’d been oddly disappointed. That and for a few days after Tsum Tony’s ass was covered by Steve in his sketches from all views possible.

“Have you had sex on this surface?”  
Alce patted the kitchen bar, Steve flushed a bright red. Yes Steve had a thing about sex in places where people could possibly see them, the thrill of being discovered. Or something, the rest of the team had been adamant that the communal spaces were not for sex as none of them wanted to see ‘that’.

“No...but we shouldn’t.”  
Alce merely pushed forward a blue frog and a red frog origami and Steve’s mouth drooped into an ‘O’. Tony was given the hopeful Steve face, Tony shrugged if it got him a chance to have sex on the kitchen counter top, with Clint right there. Why not?

“Sure, will you be watching?”  
“I will be here, but I have other things to watch.”  
The ducklings Tony understood, and nodded.

“Well I’m ready, how about you Steve?”  
“Yes can I be the blue one?”  
Alce merely nodded and with a rush of colors, Tony was on the counter top. Admiring a nice blue frog. The Blue frog puffed up as if sensing the red frog looking at him.

“Look I drew a star,”  
Indeed there was a silver graphite star on the chest as the blue frog inflated it looking more buff than usual. Tony checked out his frog form, he had a circle on his chest it was nice. He hopped closer to Steve, and decided then and there hopping was an ineffective mode of travel. His arms wobbled after every impact, he’d be better off crawling.

How did frogs escape their prey with their front arms going numb from hopping? It didn’t make much sense to Tony, but it wasn’t like he could not hop, with his back legs being just a folded bit of paper. He crashed into Steve who was busy flexing his throat. It was sexy don’t get Tony wrong it just seemed like Steve was a bit preoccupied. Well until Tony collided with him, knocking Steve over.

Steve flailed on his side managing to wiggle around so he could at least see what had knocked him over. A few crumbs on the table where pushed around by the gratuitous amounts of flailing as if not having real legs mad Steve compensate for it.  
“Tony! I’m stuck… I don’t have legs.”  
The blue frog wiggled pathetically in a circle Tony pressed his face into Steve trying to right him but only ended up pushing him around more. If Tony knew anything it was Steve had a fear about getting stuck, he’d best keep Steve from thinking he was stuck.  
“You do wiggle nicely though, give me a show.”

Steve paused in his frantic wiggling, a tense minute passed and then a hearty.  
“EEEP”  
As Steve’s throat expended, the star stretching out nicely. Now that could be useful. Tony hopped gracefully over to Steve’s back and pushed. The throat sack deflated and Steve was back on his legs! He hopped over Tony in excitement of being on his feet again. Tony attempted to leapfrog Steve, see the opportunity to compete and have fun.

He fell short and straight onto Steve the folded legs slotting against each other perfectly, his own nubby fore limbs were just under Steve’s. Typical his red frog body was smaller than Steve’s blue frog body. He gripped with his arms to stay on Steve’s back, while Steve hopped. Hopping was such an outdated and terrible way to travel Tony had decided earlier but now on his steed Steve, decided it wasn’t to bad when you had a love one to cling to.

Though riding on Steve’s back while hopping wasn’t ass bad. He could Feel Steve’s folded form flexing and extending under him, the bouncing wasn’t too much, and their folded legs had a delicious sort of friction between them. Steve wiggled back and then hopped again, making the throaty ‘eep’ noises. Their conjoined legs continued to rub due to the hopping movement.

It felt really nice Tony had to remember to cling with his fore limbs as Steve continued to hop the length of the kitchen bar. Steve’s eeps had taken on a higher keening noise, the hops had become erratic. Then with one half hearted hop they ended up on their sides, wiggling into each other as they devolved into a spawn of passion.

No words could describe the high feeling as Tony and Steve squirmed as one on the counter top. Wow it was amazing! Eventually they stilled, Tony was still on his side stuck to Steve. Steve was making small happy ‘eep’ noises though he could be snoring as his breaths were very even and deep. Tony looked up to see Alce looming over them, with an assessing sort of gaze.

“We’re done.”  
Tony received a nod, and in the next instant he was back in the chair he’d been sitting in previously. With the red and blue frog stuck together on the side near his elbow. Looking up to see Steve, smiling at him. The moment was ruined by Clint of course who demanded to be fed with the rest of the peeping duckling.

Tony stayed with Steve for the Duckling’s mid morning snack, he didn’t eat any of the veggies or cracked corn, or the dried crickets that Alce dusted into every food bowl. He sit next to Steve with a hand on on his lap watching the scene with Clint as the ducklings made a mess of everything. He wasn’t cleaning that up, Alce seemed to be managing that pretty well, even if he did use a duckling to sop up some spilt liquid. It worked and the baby duck was no worse for for it. Though it did set Clint off about proper duckling care.


End file.
